diligo victum totus
by Ilse'sPurpleSummer
Summary: My new fave paring. A forbidden love, stronger than anything she'd ever felt. Kelly risks it all to be with him. Honestly, story is better than summary. Title means Love Conquers All.


This is my first wrestling fanfic, and its nonslash! O_o but this pairing totally called to me, esp after Smackdown last week... I have a soft spot for Kelly and Trent is SO adorable. And Drew is a psycho lol. Anyway, I hope this does them justice! Please let me know what you think!

His breath was warm against her neck, his hands gentle at her waist. So different, yet so familiar. He touches her hair, her cheek. She tangles her fingers in his dark curls and brings his lips crashing into hers. His mouth is warm and tastes like peppermint. She moves her lips against his, relishing the sparks that shivered throughout her body. He pulled her closer, and she ran her hands down his smooth, firm chest. He feels so good under her hands, strong and capable. Suddenly she hears the echo of a Scottish accent ringing through the hall and pulls away, disappearing before Drew could see her with his rival.

Kelly had fallen for Trent Barreta almost at first sight. Or first contact, really. She had interrupted his brutal beat-down of him backstage, but her focus had been on Drew. She thought he was different, but she had been so wrong. He found it impossible to separate his vicious in ring persona with who he was outside of the ring. The sweet Drew who had saved her from Layla and Michelle was getting harder to find.

The week after Trent had beaten Drew, they had a rematch. Kelly was watching from backstage, hoping that things would work out, that Drew would be normal. She watched him win the match, then watched as Trent spit in his face (which she thought was perfectly justified) and Drew lost it, jumping on Trent and beating him into a corner. It was all Kelly could take. She stalked out to the ring, snapping at Drew to leave Trent alone, then she knelt beside him and touched his arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He looked up, their eyes met, and everything changed. Time slowed. It felt like every romantic cliché in the book happened to her within the space of a few seconds. Drew's voice snapped her back to reality, he was trying to tell her that it wasn't his fault, that Trent had started it. Kelly had speared him with an icy stare, telling him she didn't want to hear it. She helped Trent up and out of the ring, then left before she could do something stupid, like kiss him.

Three days later and all she could think about was Trent. She asked around and found out that he was uninvolved with anyone, and yet she couldn't make the first move. She didn't want to give Drew another reason to go after Trent. The fourth day after she had come to his rescue, he was knocking on her locker room door. She opened it and let him in quickly, then turned and drank in the sight of him. He was staring at the ground shyly, and that made him all the more adorable in her eyes.

"I, uh, just wanted to thank you for helping me out," he said, looking up at her. She could feel a slight blush spreading up her neck and she tried to will it away.

"Oh, no problem," she mumbled quickly. He cleared his throat.

"So, you and Drew..." he trailed off. She shrugged.

"I thought he was different," she said quietly. "I was wrong." He nodded, then glanced towards the door.

"I should go, you have a match soon, right?" She nodded, and he stepped closer, leaning forward to place his lips on her cheek gently. He smiled at her, then turned and walked out, leaving her heart fluttering behind him.

Two days later, they had their first kiss. It was sweet, a gentle brush of lips, and it left her dying for more. After his match, she followed him to his dressing room and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, becoming more addicted by the second. When he asked her on a date, she said no. When she saw the hurt look on his face, she was quick to explain, her words rushing and blending together as she tried to explain that she really did like him a lot, but she was worried what Drew might do to him if he found out. Trent smiled, and told her he really liked her too. She felt the now familiar swoop in her stomach when he smiled at her like that. He brushed his fingers gently over her cheek, cupping her face gently in his hands.

"I am not afraid of Drew," he said firmly. Kelly shook her head.

"If he hurts you because if me, I couldn't stand it," she said quietly.

"Okay, Kelly," he said. "If secrecy is what you need to feel comfortable, then it's okay with me." She sighed and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder as he tightened his arms around her. She knew it was insane to fall for him as fast as she was, but it felt so good that she couldn't stop- nothing had ever felt so right in her life before.

They began meeting in secret all over- locker rooms, storage closets, even in the stands one time once the show had ended and the arena was empty. They would hold each other, talk, kiss, and sometimes just sit in silence, just enjoy being together. Every day, Kelly fell more and more in love with him. They just _connected_, like he was a piece of her that had been missing and she hadn't even known it.

They made love for the first time two months after their first kiss. It was better than she had ever dreamed- their bodies fit together like they were made for each other, each curve and contour fitting like pieces of a puzzle. When it was over and they were laying curled up together in his hotel room, he kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you" into her ear. She blinked away tears and crawled up his body to kiss him, murmuring an "I love you, too" against his lips.

Kelly was happier than she'd ever been. Trent was the most important thing in her life, her shining star. But at the same time, she was more terrified than she'd ever been. Drew was a constant, looming threat, the only thing keeping her from telling the world how amazing Trent was. His beat-downs of Trent in the ring became more and more brutal, almost as if he suspected something. Kelly watched backstage, dying to go help Trent, but she knew she couldn't. All she could do was kiss the bruises Drew left on his body. Guilt was a constant in her life. She knew in her heart that if Trent wasn't with her, he would be safe. Every day, she worked up the strength to end it with him, and every day it broke when she looked into his eyes.

Six months after they first slept together, things came to a head. After the taping of Smackdown, Kelly headed back to her hotel room. Trent was going out with some guys from the show, and she planned to have a quiet night to herself. As she got out of the shower, there was a knock on the door. She ran over and flung it opened, expecting Trent. Instead, it was Drew, reeking of whiskey.

"Drew," she exclaimed, pulling her towel around her tighter. He pushed into her room, slamming the door behind him. "What are you doing?" she asked, fear shooting through her. He turned to her, his eyes bloodshot.

"I'm tired of this, Kelly," he snapped, his accent more pronounced than ever. "I've been waiting for months for you to stop screwing Barreta and come back to me, and I'm not going to wait anymore." Kelly's eyes widened.

"How- how did you know about that?" she whispered. Drew laughed, a sinister sound that chilled her to the bone.

"Please," he said. "You think I couldn't see the way you stare at him? Anyone who's watched you like I have would pick up on it." He suddenly snatched the towel off of her, and she shrieked, trying to cover herself up.

"I'm not going to be denied anymore," he hissed. "I'M THE CHOSEN ONE!" he roared at her. "And I will get what I want." He pressed her against the wall and pressed his mouth to hers. She twisted, trying to avoid his lips and his hands, pushing against him. She finally twisted away from him long enough to cry out for help. He clamped his hand over her mouth, but she heard someone pounding on the door.

"Kelly?" she heard someone yell. Suddenly the door crashed opened and Glenn Jacobs stormed in, going directly for Drew. He yanked him off of Kelly and threw him into the wall before punching him our cold. He turned and handed Kelly a towel, averting his eyes. Kelly wrapped the towel around her, shaking.

"You can turn around," she said, her voice trembling. Glenn turned and touched her shoulder gently.

"You okay?" he asked her softly. She shook her head.

"I need Trent," she whispered. Glenn nodded and picked up her phone. Kelly could hear him talking to Trent, then hotel security, telling them they had to come take Drew away. He stayed with Kelly until Trent came bursting through the door, racing straight to Kelly's side and wrapping her in his arms, kissing her face and her hair and whispering "I'm sorry" and "I love you" over and over again. He stayed with her all night, just holding her until she fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up to find him still beside her. He kissed her good morning and she smiled.

"I'm feeling a lot better," she told him quietly. He smiled.

"Good, because I need to ask you something," he said. He rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

On one knee, with a box in his hand.

Kelly gasped as he opened it, revealing a simply cut square diamond.

"Yes," she whispered. His smile lit up his whole face, and he slid the ring on her finger. She slid off the bed and kissed him, falling onto the floor with him. They would deal with Drew later. Right now, they were together, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
